I'm sorry
by So Sleepy
Summary: Edd, or more commonly known as Double D, stops talking. Not entirely though. He's changed but he's not the one to blame. no images r mine, unless stated.
1. Chapter 1

um so c2ndy2c1d's comic kind of inspired me to write about kevedd. um im really sorry if some of these things aren't similiar to the tv show since i haven't watched it since forever. um ya sorry for the crappy writing and such i am terrible at writing but this couple is the cutest thing ever! pls leave a review? or any comments?

Also, Nat isn't acutally a character from the show, he appeared in c2ndy2cid's comic (i got permission to use him) and i love him almost as much as kevedd.

* * *

It was the beginning of a new school year, their second year of high school. Edd had stopped wearing his hat. Instead, he bought a new hat and got rid of his old hat. The same hat that held all of his memories from ever since he'd arrived at Peach Creek. He didn't want anything more than his memories to remind him of that time. He'd also stop talking. Well, not entirely. He still spoke when someone spoke with him directly. His smile soon disappeared along with his voice.

"Double D!" shouted a familiar voice. Double D turned and saw Eddy, with Ed walking towards him.

"… Salutations." Said Double D.

Ed and Eddy walked side by side with Double D in the middle.

"Hey, Double D, do you trust us?" asked Eddy, with a serious tone and face. You could tell he wasn't kidding if you stood in front of him. Double D paused, and merely nodded his head and continued looking down. Eddy and Ed breathed a sigh of relief and trailed behind Double D. The friends parted their way as the first warning bell rung. Double D had science first period, a subject he'd once enjoyed to his heart's content. All those reactions and formulas and just science in general, he loved it all. He made his way to class and sat down. To Double D's dismay, Kevin was also in his class. But he didn't show that on his face, after all, how could he even bear to look at him after what he'd done to him? Class soon started and the class was greeted by a teacher who looked somewhat capable.

"Hello class! Welcome to your second year of high school! I'm Ms. Ann, but feel free to call me Ann!" she said, flashing a big smile. A few other kids smiled back, but Double D merely looked at her. Is it even okay for a student to be so familiar with a teacher? The first day started with introductions. Nazz, Kevin, Nat and some other kids introduced themselves and now it was Double D's turn. All 24 pairs of eyes latched onto Double D. Normally, he would be stammering and stuttering but now he couldn't even bother. Double D stood up, and handed _Ann _a note.

"Oh… I understand. Okay. Who's next?"

The rest of the class went and soon the bell went off. Before Ms. A could even open her mouth, the whole class was gone. Double D headed for his locker. The same locker where he'd gotten all those notes and all that affection. Double D shook his head. I shouldn't be thinking that, he thought.

As usual, school went by in a flash. As he headed home, he was stopped by a familiar voice, and it was one of the Ed's this time.

"Wait up! Hah, damn… lemme catch my breath."

Double D turned around. It was Nat or as he called him Nathan. Double D looked at him. He stopped to open his mouth but no words came out.

"Hm. Rumors are true then I suppose. Did you really stop talking after all of that? I don't mean to barge into your personal affairs but, he's a wreck without you. Might not look like it on the outside but the inside, ouch."

Now, if this was the past Double D, he would have rushed to Kevin's side in hopes of comforting him. But that was the past.

"Then that makes the two of us." Double D mumbled under his breath.

"What did you say? I didn't quite hear that."

Double D shook his head and left, leaving a very confused Nathan.


	2. Chapter 2

um this is the second chapter. i'd probably update this story pretty quickly for a little bit and then um probably one every few months. idek just dont get ur hopes up or anything with my shitty work.

* * *

The next few weeks seemed to drag on and on. Double D no longer had such enthusiasm for science or school. Every day he only wished to go home and sleep until the next day or even forever. Every day had become a routine where he no longer needed to prepare for surprises. Just a regular routine.

_Clack. Clack._

Double D tried to ignore it. He glanced at his clock. 1 am.

_Clack. Clack. Clack. Clack._

Double D was soon very annoyed and went to give the death glare to that person bothering him. He opened his window and groggily looked down. It was Eddy and Ed.

"Hey! Come down Edd!" shouted Eddy, wearing a silly grin on his face. Double D stared at them, glared and went back to sleep.

_Clack. Clack. Clack. Clack. Cla-_

Double D burst open his window, almost ready to explode. He glared down to them for a good minute before Eddy told him to hurry up. So he started to change.

"Hey! Took you long enough. Anyway, we thought you've been looking downer than usual and we decided we're going to go to your favourite spot in the entire universe."

Double D stared and pulled his muffler closer to his face. It was awfully chilly around this time. He looked at Ed's bag. What could be in there, he wondered.

"Let's go slowpokes!"

Double D sighed, and started trailing behind them. After a trip into the forest, a few twists and turns, they'd arrived at the lake. Up above were clear skies and many stars that seemed to shine down on them. Double D stared up. The sparkle in his eyes, however, didn't return. There was always a sparkle in his eyes when he talked about science or when he was stargazing. But, he did look quite fondly at them. He remembered how happy he was. How he never wanted those moments to end. Going stargazing with that special someone. Ah, when did these tears come… he thought. Double D started wiping his eyes hoping that Eddy and Ed wouldn't notice. He glanced over at them. They were busy setting up a telescope so they could all look at the stars. Double D felt very lucky to have friends that stood by him, even after he came out and even staying with him right now.

"Hey Edd! Come over here, we got the telescope up."

Double D snapped out of his daydream and got up. He went over to his friends.

"Here, you can get the first look." said Eddy.

Double D tried his best to try and thank him. He opened his mouth but no words would leave his mouth.

"It's fine, no need to thank me. After all, what are friends for?" he grinned, along with Ed. Suddenly, they heard something rustling from the bushes. They all turned and saw nothing.

_Rustle. Rustle._

They all continued staring at the forest. After a few seconds, Kevin emerged into the forest along with Nathan.


	3. Chapter 3

um hi. thanks for reading my work and if you have time to comment or review or anything um thanks sorry if this story is really bad ya ill stop talking now

* * *

"Shit! Let's hide!" said Eddy.

They all started running, leaving the telescope behind. They hid behind some bushes and listened to Kevin and Nat's conversation.

"What are we doing here, Nat" said Kevin

"Nothing, just felt like going here. After all, I was the one who showed you this place." Nat snickered.

Kevin grumbled and looked up. _I bet Double Dork would have enjoyed this. _He thought. Kevin continued staring longingly at the stars. He missed the times when he and Double D would lay side by side, holding hands and gazing up at the stars, then gazing at each other.

"Yo, it looks like someone else was here before us. I wonder who it could have been~" Nat said, looking in the direction of the Ed's. Eddy's eyes seemed to lock with Nat's until he turned around.

"Oh. It's a telescope." Kevin mumbled. _Did the dork elforget it here? That could be my excuse to go and see him again. _He pondered. Kevin heard a rustle and turned around. There was nothing there. _It's just my imagination. Why would he come here of all places? He's probably with the other dorks._

"So, do you miss Double D, Kev?" Nat asked.

"… Yeah. You don't know even how much badly I miss him right now." Kevin sat down and put his face in his knees. He was trying to hold back his tears. _Don't cry in front of Nat, Kev._

"Yeah… Have you tried getting back together with him yet? It's no fun teasing a love sick Kev." Nat said, giving a slight grin.

"What's the point? He hates me now. Look at how he is now! I did that to him. I wished I'd never said that to him." Kevin sniffed.

While Kevin and Nat were talking, the Double D listened to them intently. _Kevin misses me. He misses me. _Double D wanted to say something, anything to tell Kevin he missed him too. But, initiating conversations terrified him. He didn't want the same thing to happen again, even if it did only happen in the heat of the moment.

"Hey! Let's get out of here now before they see us!" Eddy whispered. The Ed's went towards the entrance slowly, trying to omit as much noise as they could.

"Who's there?" Kevin shouted. They all froze. Were they caught? Kevin crept towards the bushes.

_Shit._ That was the only thing on their minds. They had to hide somewhere else. Eddy and Ed got away quickly but Double D froze. He couldn't move his feet. Kevin's eyes grew wide and his voice started shaking.

"I-is that you... Double D?"


	4. Chapter 4

hi. this is the fourth chapter. um i've been writing all these chapters at night around like 1-2 am so wow i am tired. well enjoy?

* * *

Double D's eyes widened. _Oh dear, oh dear, what should I do? _He thought. He looked around for Ed and Eddy but there was no sign of them. _They probably already left. What kind friends they are._ Double D looked up. It was Kevin. His eyes were as if he couldn't believe it was Double D in front of him. Double D looked at his hands. They were trembling ever so slightly. Kevin's hand reached over to touch Double D. He stopped when he noticed Double D had flinched and moved back. Kevin also flinched a little when he scared Double D, so he withdrew his hand, turned to leave but not without stealing one last glance of Double D. And he went towards Nat and they soon disappeared into woods. _I never thought that Kevin was capable of making that expression… Did I do that to him?_ Double D brought his hands to his ears as if to cover up his thoughts. He couldn't get the image of Kevin's face out of his mind. He leaned onto a tree and sat. Slowly, his eyes closed and he fell asleep.

Someone shouted, "Wake up!"

Double D grumbled and lifted up one eye. _Where am I?_

"If you don't get up soon, I'm going to take your beanie and throw it into a lake."

Double D's eyes widened and scrambled up.

"… Good Morning." He said, looking on the ground. He sneezed and started to cough a bit.

"Dude, let's go to your house first. You've been sleeping outside." Said Eddy

Double D nodded and started for his house. It was kind of awkward. Ed and Eddy hadn't spoken since they found him in the forest. They walked up the stairs and found a bouquet of lilies with a card that said: _For Double Dork._ The dork was scribbled out and replaced with a D. Eddy and Ed crowded around Double D.

"Well, are you going to open that card up or what?" Eddy snickered. _Maybe I could use this against Kevin, hehe. _

"Well… I-it looks important… so…" Double D stuttered

"Sheesh, I get it. We'll leave. But you better promise to tell us what it says later!" Eddy muttered. They said their goodbyes and Double D went inside. His hands trembled as he opened up the card. Inside was attached with a letter folded up inside and it said: _I'll try and keep this short. I'm sorry. Come to our spot later at 8? If you aren't there then, I guess… we're done for good? I hope you don't hate me though. But if you do, then I understand. I'll stay away from you and we'll pretend as if "us" never happened. I'll be waiting for you. From Kevin._

_Was there even an "us" in the beginning? _Double D looked at the clock. 7:30 pm. He looked back at the letter. Tears blurred out the words and dripped down from his cheeks, onto the letter. He walked over to the dresser. There was a frame with a picture of Kevin and Double D, smiling. They'd gone through so many obstacles just to stay together. Now, all their hard work was going down the drain. He took the picture out and flipped the photo down, tears streaming down and looked at the door.


	5. Chapter 5

hi this is chapter numba 5. um for future chapters(maybe) i apologize for the lack of knowledge about kissing and the like ive never experienced that kind of stuff but this is when imagination comes in handy? /awks o and sorry if this chapter isnt really to your liking and sorry for my small vocabulary i dont know many big words ok ill shut up now adlkfja

* * *

Double D slipped on his shoes and put on a scarf. The forest was about a 30 minute walk from his house. _It's quite chilly tonight, I wonder if Kevin dressed properly. He was never really fond of the cold. _He thought. Double D sneezed a few times and brought his scarf closer to his face. He was getting a little dizzy now but the forest entrance was just within his sight. _I have to go to Kevin… I don't want him to leave. _He trudged his way through the bushes but his vision started to blur, just as he was about to reach Kevin.

Thud!

Kevin flinched. He stood up and turned to see what had made that noise.

"Is anyone there?" There was no answer, not that he expected one really. He sat back down and continued to wait for Double D. He glanced down at his cell. 9:00 pm. _Uh, I guess I could wait another hour or so… Maybe he'll change his mind and come._ He placed his cell beside him and started thinking back to when he first started having somewhat of a real conversation with Double D. He was close to failing science. Again. Kevin definitely didn't want to take the same science class again, so the teacher asked Double D to tutor Kevin and help him get a passing grade; and Double D would get extra credit. Their relationship was like cats and dogs and they had completely different personalities. Double D preferred the quiet library surrounded by books, whereas Kevin loved the outside and chilling with his friends. It was hard for both of them in the beginning but their relationship improved steadily and they'd even dated. Kind of. Sort of.

Ring. Ring.

Kevin's cellphone broke his train of thought. He picked his phone, hoping it might be Double D calling. But no, it was Nat. _Tch._ _I'm going to kill you one day Nat. _Kevin cancelled the call and looked at the time. 9:57 pm. Kevin felt his heart sink all the way to his stomach. _He's not coming after all… I was stupid for even thinking he might forgive me._ A few tears started to blur his vision and soon started dripping down onto his cheeks and fell down to his lap. Kevin wiped his tears away and headed for home. He felt like shit and just wanted to sleep forever and ever. Kevin listened to their song one last time before he deleted it along with his memories with Double D.

"Ow…"

Kevin turned around. He heard someone moan in pain. There was no one and was about to leave when he looked down and saw Double D on the ground. _What is he doing here? _Double D was breathing quite heavily and shivering. _Oh my fucking god why is he in the forest on the ground did someone beat him up or something oh my god oh my god. Wait there aren't any bruises okay calm the fuck down Kev. _All those thoughts started racing around in Kevin's mind and he was starting to freak out. He had no fucking clue what to do so he just picked Double D up and took him back to Kevin's house. He laid him down on his bed and felt his forehead. It was burning up. _Shit, I need to get him a cold towel and medicine and a blanket and water. _Kevin started scrambling around until he found what he needed. He placed the towel on Double D's head and lifted him up very so slightly.

"Here, I got you some medicine. Open your mouth." Kevin hushed. He treated Double D like he was something that would break at the slightest touch.

"Mn… I don't want… any medicine… I want… to see Kevin… before he leaves me fore…ver" Double D whimpered. A tear rolled down his cheek but his eyes remained closed. Kevin felt like crying too right then and there, but right now, he had to get Double D to take some medicine.

"I won't leave you. So open your mouth and drink this too." Kevin said, soothingly. Still, Double D refused to oblige so Kevin had to resort to his last option. He put the pill in his mouth and some water in his mouth. He parted Double D's lips just enough so he could give the medicine. Double D swallowed the medicine and started to calm down and he fell asleep. One hand held Kevin's and one arm was wrapped around Kevin's waist and his head was resting on his lap. Kevin stayed there for a while just because he was with Double D and could finally feel his warmth one more time. Minutes soon passed and they both laid side by side, hand in hand, sleeping.

* * *

PS if you want more kevedd, then i recommend you read Double D dare by l0ve-lyfe and love is all about muscle science. those r amazing fanfiction unf. also if you have tumblr, go follow kirakurryart (i think thats her url), asphyxion, c2ndy2c1d, and l0ve-lyfe these people r amazing omfg


	6. Chapter 6

OK FIRST OF ALL I'M SORRY TO ALL OF THOSE WHO THOUGHT THIS WAS GOING TO BE A NEW CHAPTER. SCHOOL'S ALMOST OVER SO WHEN THAT HAPPENS I'LL START WRITING AGaiN SORRY! 2 weeks of school left btw.


End file.
